A Whisper in the Dark
by Blue Flame Burn
Summary: Integra wakes up from a dream. A really short one-shot fanfic.


Disclaimers: Hellsing is property of its owner/s. Darkness Fell is by Wolfgang.  
  
Author's Note: One really short one-shot song/fan fic.  
A Whisper in the Dark  
by Blue Flame Burn  
  
And so she woke up from a dream  
That was beautiful starry and so wild  
It was all still clear in her eyes  
And though her mind was foggy  
And blank she wondered why  
Her life couldn't be as lovely  
It was time...  
  
Integra rose in the middle of the night. She moved towards the edge of her four-poster and let her feet dangle from the edge. She brushed the sweat off her brow and pulled her hair back from her face. She had that dream again.  
  
She felt for her spectacles in the dark. As she put them on, she stood up, slipped on her robe and made her way to the windows of her room. Looking at the darkness covering the Hellsing estate, she lit one of her cigars. Through the wisps of smoke, she watched the pale moonlight play back the images from her dream. The flickering lights of the candles in her room teased her eyes into seeing that scene over and over. The moon served as a good stage for those haunting pictures.  
  
The dream took her back far through time. She was but a lady, free from rigid constructs, just a plain and simple lady. There she was, standing alone in the meadow. Violets and other flowers graced her feet. The soft wind caressed her long hair. Instead of the stiff formal green suit she always wore, she donned a dress. Soft, white and graceful - that was her image.  
  
The atmosphere itself was not the one she was used to. Birds were singing in the early morning sunshine. The flowers beneath her feet were in full bloom and seemed to burst as if these were to shower her with their petals and scents. Everything seemed so peaceful.  
  
She cast her eyes upon the crest of the hill not too far away she saw that image of a man clad in majestic ebony. She raced towards that figure that alighted from his steed. She ran in thoughtless abandon for she knew him yet she could not recognize his face. He stood resplendent, the sun shadowing his face. They held hands for the moment and embraced. He took her hand guided her unto his horse. He mounted it afterwards and riding behind her, he slipped an arm around her waist and the other arm grasp the reins.  
  
Integra closed her eyes. Inhaling deep the fine flavor of her cigars, she let the numinous fog cloud her mind as she tried to dream again, only this time she was awake.  
  
They rode across the land  
Two lovers hand in hand  
And no danger could come near  
And when something made her cry  
She'd look at him teary eyed  
And he would make her feel better  
Oh so much better so much better than before  
  
The scene moved from the meadow unto a forest. Only patches of last warm rays sunlight made its way through the holes of the jade canopy above. Darkness was falling and everything seemed so peaceful. They were alone and no one was there to interrupt this reverie.   
  
The nightingale sang a slow serenade as they nestled upon a small patch of clearing inside these woods. The moon slowly rose illuminating them with is soft glow. She looked with a longing gaze unto her companion's still unrecognizable face. She closed her eyes as they locked lips, the serenade still sounding from above.  
  
She placed her hand upon his chest  
And all the rest just flowed  
Makin' love down under an ancient far away night  
It was so grand just holdin' someone's hand  
And now safety came naturally  
It was so clear that she would never  
ever have to fear  
  
As the images blurred into a flurry of pictures of her and that figure, she tried to place that man's face into conscious memory. All she knew was that in that dream she was making love, subjecting herself to the most intimate of ways yet she could not identify to whom she was giving herself to.   
  
As everything slowed down once again, she tried to focus on the illustrations of stars that came into clarity from the torrents of the previous scene.   
  
She looked up once again to her lover and said, "Just whisper in my ears, make it soft but make it clear, I want to hear every breath you say," as he placed his hand upon her breast.  
  
That was it, the last scene of her recurring dream. Over and over, she found herself waking in the middle of then night from that very last spectacle of fantasy. She hated it. Yet she cannot really exact the kind of hate she associated with that dream.  
  
Perhaps she hated it for she never saw the man's face. Perhaps she hated it because it was so out of her personality to be giving. Perhaps she hated it because possibly and maybe, deep down in her subconscious, she was yearning for that exact thing. Maybe she wanted to be soft. Maybe she wanted peace. Maybe she wanted love.  
  
Integra crushed the already burned out stub of cigar on the wall. She walked back towards her bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. As for now, she hated the thought of it. She hated the dream. She wanted to go back to sleep and forget all about it. But she could not erase the thoughts, the pictures and images from her mind. Even the nightingale's song seemed to ring in her ears.  
  
A sound came from the corner of her room. A taunting stifled laugh came from a dark figure clad in scarlet. "Can't sleep?" it said.  
  
"Go away Alucard," was her seemingly pathetic reply.  
  
"Hmm. Humans, always lost in their fantasies," he said as he faded into the darkness again.  
  
Something came to her that moment. That voice. She remembered that voice from her dream. The figure only said one thing in the whole dream. That figure in her dream swore never to leave her side.  
  
Images flooded back. It became a deluge of images both from her dream and memories. She remembered that figure as a child saying the exact same words to her. She remembered the figure in her dream that loved her so. Images of the man in black and the figure in red danced in mad display. The images circled round and round like a kaleidoscope. It seemed like a montage of fantastic visions that came to plague her reality.  
  
She laid back in her bed  
Thoughts raising in her head  
"Why can't my life be beautiful? she said  
As she closed her eyes again  
Just prayin' he'd return  
But only Darkness Fell upon her...  
  
"Alucard..." Integra whispered in the dark. 


End file.
